Broken Oak
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Jorgen didn't expect to find the once wearing Pink hat boy, Timmy Turner having a cigarette in his mouth staring sorrowfully at a grave under a broken branch oak tree. Curious what is wrong with the teen, the Fairy is shock to learn how much Timmy change. How can he help? What of the comment Timmy makes about try to let someone else have his heart? Does it mean him that the one tha


**Arashi: This is a request oneshot for Queenofshire405. Personally I'm not too sure of this pairing and it drives me crazy to think of an idea for it. I don't think anyone done this pairing, but I could be wrong. I just hope everyone is in character.**

**Disclaimer- Fairy Odd Parents rightfully belongs to Butch Hartman. Any original characters belong to me. I don't make any money off this fic at all and only write for fun.**

Warnings: Au, some language, Older Timmy, minor drug use, ooc, hint of character death, ocs

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Romance

Summary: Jorgen didn't expect to find the once wearing Pink hat boy, Timmy Turner having a cigarette in his mouth staring sorrowfully at a grave under a broken branch oak tree. Curious what is wrong with the teen, the Fairy is shock to learn how much Timmy change. How can he help? What of the comment Timmy makes about try to let someone else have his heart? Does it mean him that the one that pass he's talking about?

Broken Oak

* * *

"Damn annoying idiots," a deep voice rumbles leaving the two fairies in his office as he walks out rather peeve and wondering what on earth those two decide to let their godchild create such a wish.

He never had this much paperwork not since Cosmo and Wanda's godchild. What's his name Turnip…that doesn't seem to be right? It's Turner! Speaking of that boy whatever happened to him? Jorgen muses since he knows for a fact the boy's godparents still see him. Speaking of about them and they appear. Before his eyes Wanda is in front of him wearing a frown and eyes full of sadness.

"Shouldn't you be with Turner?" He asks making the other to look at him blinking.

"Yes," she answers curtly before muttering under her breath. "I hope he doesn't stay out to late especially with…."

She stops glancing at her watch before takes off with a flash before the fairy could ask what the hell is going on. Frowning Jorgen raises his wand to head to the park to think just in general hopefully to clear his mind. It didn't stop his curiosity of what she was saying about her godchild.

Blinking he takes in his surrounds in an old empty park with a hug broken branch oak tree on a hill. In a distance he could see a tall slim figure staring down at something. Looking closer the white hair fairy recognizes the figure as turner. His mouth wants to drop seeing the dead, sorrowful eyes and a cigarette in between his lips taking a few puffs before breathing the smoke out.

"Turner," He asks getting the teen to look at him once he moves closer.

Blue eyes stares at the stranger letting a cold smirk touch his lips, Timmy said softly, "Well isn't it Jorgen. Are you going to say I'm too old for Wanda and Cosmo? Take them away from me? Whatever the fuck you want to do is fine with me."

He settles to ignore the tough fairy who continues to stare not believing this is the same sweet boy. What happen to him to make him this cold? Why is he alone in a park? So many other questions run through his mind as Timmy bends down touching a marker which he just notice.

Tears rolls down his cheeks as he starts to talk to whoever seems to be buried there, "Hey baby, it's me. How do you like it up there? I miss you a lot. I….i can't believe you are gone. It happen so fast. I wish I could have done something….anything to save you. You help me away from my parents who taken it to have couple more kids seeing I was just their tester child. They finally have a little girl that they always wanted and ashamed that I turn out to be gay. Thank you for getting me emancipated and now I can easily go to courts to get my younger brother and sister away from my parents. I don't trust them to raise them right since they seem to ignore my pleas about Vicki. They tried to hire her to watch them and I lost it."

He stops closing his eyes as his tears run faster. His shoulders shake due to the sobs racking through his body. He didn't notice besides him Jorgen just watching him with wide eyes and a bit of jealousy in his eyes at the thought he has his heart for someone else. Timmy wipes the tears noting the other watching him but feels a little heat forming at his neck wanting to rise. He looks past him to the rock where his backpack is where two little kids around the ages of one and three naps and look at peace.

Following Timmy's eyes, Jorgen's widen. He ask softly, "Those two are your siblings Turner?"

"Yeah….my boyfriend Gerald….he died in a car accident trying to save them. I miss him. I know he told me to give my heart to another someday but how? I don't know if it's possible." Sniffs, "I have to convince the judges despite the fact I'm only sixteen that I'd be a better guardian to them than them. I can't even call them my parents." Timmy sighs hating the fact he feels a little better after losing his boyfriend couple months ago.

Jorgen hums relieve Turner is in fact single but feels bad for him. He shrugs stating, "I can visit if you need to talk to someone other than your pesky godparents."

Timmy barely lets a small real smile turn the corner of his lips out of the sarcastic smirk that seems permanent on his face. He said softly, "I would like that. And Jorgen just call me Timmy instead of Turner."

"Very well Tur-Timmy."

* * *

**Arashi: Well it's a bit sad with a slight hinted feelings Jorgen has for Timmy. Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
